


A Trio Relation

by ReaperFox5709



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 3-way relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperFox5709/pseuds/ReaperFox5709
Summary: Don't ask me when I'll update this after this chapter, because I have no idea. Please don't bug me, or beg me for updates or new chapters. I don't work well when i'm stressed. PLEASE DON'T PUBLISH THIS ON ANY SITE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.This is a 3-way relationship. Hope you enjoy this cringe that I am going to make. Although, I think my story writing skills have gotten a little better to the point where I think my story is decent, and that is saying something, because I never really like I'm writing, and never really finish the story after the first chapter. Hoping this story will be different. (Gosh what am I getting myself into?)
Relationships: Soular/Kuroshi/Enshirou





	1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning, and Soular was doing her normal routine of walking her normal trail through the woods, and to the river, every now and then stopping to listen to the birds nesting in some of the trees. "What a peaceful place....I'm glad I settled here...ways away from town" she said as she reached the river, and picking up a rock to skip it across the water, when she hears steps behind her. She spun around fast, but didn't see anyone behind her. As she faces the river again, she hears a twig snap, and she turns around quickly, but finds nothing. As she faces the river again, she is met with someone standing right in front of her. The person being taller than she is, she looked up. "Excuse me....um....who are you?" she asked. The person said nothing. "Helloo? Do you even speak?" she asked the person. "Sorry m'lady. I spaced out" the person said. "Oh. It's okay....um" Soular said. "Kuroshi. My name is Kuroshi" he said, holding out his hand. "Kuroshi....right. I'm Soular" she says as she shook hands with Kuroshi. "Soular....what a lovely name" he says. "Thanks...um...your name is pretty cool" she says. Kuroshi takes off his mask, and smiles. "A lovely name for a lovely lady" Kuroshi chuckles. "H-huh?! W-what is that supposed to mean?!" Soular says, flustered. "Haha...it means what it means princess" he says as he picks up a stone. "Are you always like this?" Soular asks. "Pretty much. I act like this with my friends all the time, but just as a joke to make them laugh, because I like making people laugh. It makes me feel like I've done something good without being told to do so" Kuroshi says, and he throws the stone, and it skips all the way across the river to the other side. Soular's stone skips all the way to the other side of the river too. "What are you doing all the way out here, so far out of town?" Soular asks as they sit on the ground to talk more and get to know each other. "Just thought I could use a change of scenery. I'm not from here, actually. And....I'm trying to find my sister. She was taken a few months ago, and I've been trying to track her down ever since" he said. "Oh..I'm sorry. Well..the same situation happened with my brother as well...but he has been gone for a couple of years" she said, picking up another stone and skipping it across the river.

* * *

They talked more and more until it was the afternoon, getting to know each other, where they are originally from, the sad and happy parts of their past, their hobbies, and funny stories. "The sun seems to be going down m'lady" Kuroshi said. "I guess so. Say, what should I call you?" Soular asked. "Depends on what you think suits me. If you want, you could just me Ko-Ko. That's what my friends call me" he said. "Ah, okay. Guess that's what I'll call you then" she said. "What do your friends call you, Soular?" he asked. "They usually call me Soul, but if you can think any better, i'm all for it" she said. Kuroshi looked at the river to think, then looked back at Soular. "I can't really think of anything. I guess i'll call you Soul" he said. 

The sun was setting, and the sky was a beautiful orange-red color. "I should probably get going" Soular said, and she stood up. "You got anywhere to go, Ko-Ko? If not, I think I have a spare room in my cabin that you could use" she said. "I have a place back in town" Kuroshi said, and he stood up. "Oh okay. At least I now know that you have somewhere to go than in the middle of the woods" Soular said. "Yeah. I'll get going now. Hey uh....if you want to, we could meet up at the tavern. I have stuff to do in town tomorrow, so I don't think I can come all the way out here" he said. "Yeah. We could do that. I guess so you tomorrow at noon?" Soular asked. Kuroshi nodded, waved goodbye, and ran off back to town. Soular notices something on the ground. _Huh? What's this?_ She picks it up. _Oh...it's his mask. He left it. I'll just give it back to him tomorrow when we meet up. I should probably head home. It's getting late._ She starts walking back up the trail that she used to get to the river. When she got back to her cabin, she instantly went into her room, flopped onto her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

As Kuroshi made it into town, he realized he left his mask at the river, but didn't want to go back, considering that it was pretty much night time, and he didn't really care about it at that moment. He got to his place, and flopped onto his bed, and just stared at the ceiling. _What were the chances that I would meet her? Why does she trust me?_ _We JUST met, and she probably trusts me. I mean, we did get to know each other. Still, I don't think that means anything...but......that was some happiness that I haven't felt in a while....I liked that._ He rolled over onto his side, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to do for these summaries. So this is the summary for all the chapters : I don't know. I really don't.

It was early the next day, and Soular was about to start walking through the woods to town, eager to meet up with Kuroshi, at the tavern. _Alright! I got his mask, my mask is in my back pocket, some cash so I can catch the bus for the rest of the way and so I can get some food when I get there....and my backpack of course!_ She but her bag on her shoulders, and started walking to the closest bus stop.

* * *

After a few minutes, she reached the bus stop, and watched as the bus drove up. She stepped on, an payed the driver. Taking a seat in the back, Soular took out her book, and continued reading from where she stopped. As time passed by, and people got on and off the bus. Someone got on the bus, and sat in the empty spot beside her. Soular looked out of the corner of her eye to see who sat beside her. _A kid? What is a kid doing on the bus alone? much less this far out of town without his parents?_ She closed her book and shoved it back in her bag, tapping the kid on the shoulder. "Yes miss?" the kid said, looking up at her. "What are you doing all the way out here, buddy?" Soular asked. "My parents left me at home because they had to go do some errands in town, and I got tired of waiting, so I decided to go find them. Also, I'm sitting here because it seemed like you wouldn't mind, since you were probably really into your book" he said. _Damn this kid is smart....and he speaks perfectly....is this kid even human?_ She thought. "Hello? Miss? You okay? You're staring at the back of the seat" the kid said. Soular snapped back to reality. "Oh...was I? Sorry. I was just thinking. What's you're name, kid?" she asked. "My name is Toruki Danashi. Everyone calls me Toru for short" he said. "Well Toru, I'm Soular Takanishi. Why don't I go with you to find your parents? I'm headed into town anyway to meet up with a friend at the tavern" she said. "That would be great" Toruki said.

* * *

As they bus reached the bus stop in town, Soular and Toruki stepped off the bus, and the bus drove off. "Alright. So did your parents say and place specific that they were going?" Soular asked. Toruki shook his head. "They just said that they were going into town" he said. "Well....I guess we should start looking" she said. Toruki nodded, and they started walking down the street. "Do you think we will ever find them? They could be anywhere" Toruki said, a few minutes later. "I'm sure we'll find them, buddy" Soular assured him. Soular looked up at the sun to see what time it was. "What do you think about going with me to meet up with my friend? It's almost noon, and the tavern isn't that far. How about it?" Soular asked. "Okay, sure" Toruki said. They headed towards the tavern.

* * *

Once they reached the tavern, the walked in and sat at one of the empty tables in the corner. "Sooo...." she said awkwardly. "You don't know how to make conversation, do you?" Toruki asked. Soular shook her head. Just then, someone walked in. Soular looked over at them. "Ah! Kuroshi! Over here!" Soular called. Kuroshi walked over. "Hey princess~" he said. "Don't call me that" she said. Kuroshi noticed Toruki. "Who's that?" Kuroshi asked. "Oh. That's Toruki. Met him on the bus to town. His parents are in town somewhere, so he went to find them, and I said I would help him look" Soular explained. "Makes sense I guess" Kuroshi said. "Oh! You forgot something at the river yesterday" Soular said. She shuffled through her backpack and pulled out his mask. "Here" she handed Kuroshi his mask. "Thanks Soul. I new I forgot something, but I was to tired to go back and get it" he said. "It's not a problem Ko-Ko" she said. "Will you too love birds quit it already?" Toruki said. They both looked at him, at each other, then looked in the opposite direction of each other. Just then, two people walked in. "Mama! Papa!" Toruki said, and ran over to them. "Toru sweetie! Where were you?! We and your papa have been looking everywhere for you!" said his mother. Toruki points at Soular. "I've been with her. I went to look for you and papa, and she said she would help me. We just stopped here for a break from walking around" Toruki said. His father looked at Soular. "Thank you miss for looking after him" his father said. "It wasn't a problem Sir, Ma'am" Soular said. The family started to walk out of the door. Toruki waved. "Bye miss Soular!" he said as he vanished through the door. "You seem to be great with kids. What's up with that?" Kuroshi asked. "Oh. Well, I used to look over my baby brother when Mom wasn't home, so I somewhat know how to look after small kids" Soular explained. "But then....ya know what happened" she said. "Yeah...and she is my little sister. Once we find them, I'm sure they will get along" Kuroshi said. "Yeah....definitely" Soular said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah....definitely" Soular said. "Hey Soul....Soul! Soular!" Kuroshi said and Soular looked up at him from the table. "Huh?! Yes?!" she said. "You're spacing out. Is something...on your mind?" he asked. She shook her head. "I know that look. You want to talk about something, but you don't want my to get involved in your problems. Is that it?" he said. "Damn...it's that obvious....isn't it?" she asked. Kuroshi nodded. He looked out of the window, and then back at Soular. "Why don't we leave this place, and go somewhere more private to talk about things? This place is a little crowded, and anyone could listen in on our conversation. How about we go to the river? Where we met? That seems like a secluded enough spot to talk. What do you think, Soular?" he asked. "Yeah....also, it's a little loud in here. I think the river is a great idea" she said as she stood up. "Let's go shall we?" she asked. Kuroshi nodded and stood up. They walked out of the door, and into the forest to the river. 

* * *

Kuroshi's POV

* * *

 _Does she actually trust me? Enough to tell me what's wrong? It normally takes longer than that to gain someones trust....I guess she's different. Maybe she has problems trust people....and maybe wants to give trust another try? It's possible, but I'm sure if that's right. Guess I'll just have to ask and find out._ I thought to myself. "Kuroshi? Ko-Ko?! Hello?! Are you even listening?!" Soular said, waving a hand in his face, and dropping it back down as I came back to reality. "Oh...sorry, Soul. What did you say? I was thinking of things" I said. We reached the river, and we sat down on the large rock. "So....what's on your mind, Soular?" I asked. She looked at the river as she spoke. "There are these thoughts about my past that I pushed into the back of my mind.....and they just resurfaced and...and..." she started to tear up, but she wiped them away. "Soular..." I said, putting an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "You can tell me....you can cry....it will be okay" I said as I leaned her over to me to hug her. "Just breath...and tell me what's wrong" I said as I hugged her, and she hugged back. She took a deep breath, and spoke. "I know this doesn't change anything...but I didn't have the best childhood. My mother wasn't the best person and always out drinking....and my dad was always off with other girls at clubs, bars, and parties. So I was always left alone with my brother. My mom would abuse me if she came home drunk and pissed off at the same time, so if I knew that was gonna happen, I would go to my friends house, and take my brother with me. He said I was always welcome to come over if I needed to because I told him my situation. He was kinda like a big brother to me. As we got older, we moved out, my brother lived with me, and big brother moved to another country. He wouldn't tell me why, and I still don't know to this day. I lost contact with him after he moved, and I haven't heard anything from him since" she said sighing. I remove my arm from around her and place it at my side. "Feel better?" I asked. Soular nodded.

* * *

Soular's POV

* * *

"Feel better?" he asked me. I nodded. "I have to ask....why do you trust me? We just met" he said. I just looked at him. "I just have this feeling that you're not like the others. You seem like you are able to be trusted.I know that's kinda lame, but I really couldn't think of anything better" I said. "You know..you kinda remind me of him. It's probably me just missing him a lot, but how you speak to me just reminds me of how kind he would talk to me when I was upset" I said looking back at the river. "Do you....have magic?" I asked, and looked at him again. He seemed to freeze for a second before responding, as if shocked by my question. "Magic? I didn't think it existed? Why are you asking?" he asked. "Because...magic is real. It's just...nobody remembers. This whole town is under some spell or curse that made them forget that it existed, and that they had magic. The reason why I remember is because I was out of town visiting my cousin" I said. 

I looked at the river, and bubbles of water rose up from it. "Every since I came back into town, I've been pretending to not have magic so I don't stand out" I said. "Wow...I have had this feeling that I have been forgetting something, but I just couldn't put my finger on it, and now I know what it is. Our powers are called quirks, right?" Kuroshi asked. I nodded. "I might be remembering everything because I'm getting these images of people having flames in their hands, and not getting burns" he said. I just sighed and looked into the water. "You'll recover your memories over time. Don't rush them. Since I've told you about my past, why don't you tell me about yours? If you're okay with telling me that is" I said and dropped the bubbles of water back into the river. 

* * *

Back to third person POV

* * *

"Maybe when I get all my memories back? I think most of them are when I had magic because I can't seem to remember a lot. All I remember is having fun with my sister, as I would give in to playing dolls and tea party with her, my dad getting me out of a tree if I was stuck, and my mother tucking me in at night and reading me stories before I went to sleep. I guess the rest was with magic" he said, tossing a small stone into the river. A few minutes later, a fox walks up to them and sits in the space between them. Soular looked at the fox and patted its head. "What are you doing here buddy?" she asked the fox. It stood up, and yipped for them to follow. "C'mon. It want's us to follow them. Trust me when I say I understand these guys, and don't ask how" Soular said as she stood up and helped up Kuroshi. She chased the fox as it ran away, Kuroshi not far behind, weaving through the trees and jumping over fallen logs and such that were on the ground.

The fox led them to an abandoned building. They stopped at the bottom of the steps, and looked at the old building. "Don't think I've ever seen this before in all my time living here" Soular said, and went up the steps to the door. "Do you think we should go inside?" Kuroshi asked. "Do you not see how old this place looks? For all we know, the second floor could collapse on us while we are on the first floor!" she said jumping down the steps, and walking around to the side of the building. "This is a big place. Even if we did go inside, it would probably take a while to explore this whole place" she said and looked behind her. "Kuroshi? Where did you go?" she called, walking back around to the front of the building. The front door was open. "Kuroshi! I thought I said to not go in there?!" Soular said, and running inside to find Kuroshi.


End file.
